


better when i bleed for you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates hospitals, but he'll brave one for Roman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better when i bleed for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square "hospital" on the hurt #5 card at One Million Words' February Bingo challenge.
> 
> (au because if it wasn't, roman being hurt would obviously have implications for wrestling/his career etc etc, but it is so it doesn't.)

“You sure you’re OK coming here?” Roman asks for what feels like the hundredth time or so. Dean’s lost count by now, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve reached that many, whether it’s Roman or Seth who’s saying it. Honestly, even though Roman’s the one who’s hurt, they both seem more concerned about whether Dean’s going to be all right going to the goddamn hospital.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Dean insists. “I’ll be fine. We should both be there for you, right?”

“Even though hospitals freak you out?” Seth says, his eyes sharp at Dean and Roman in the rear-view mirror. “You sure you wouldn’t rather stay in the car while we go in?”

Dean shakes his head, adamant.

“That’d be worse. Y’know, just me, sitting in the car on my own, waiting for you guys to come back.” He shudders. “Gotta hear what’s going on first-hand.”

He doesn’t add the bit about the panic attack he’d definitely be having if he was left in the parking lot without knowing what’s going on with Roman, even if a broken leg is probably the worst this can be. He also doesn’t add the bit about how inadequate he feels that he can’t even set foot in a hospital when one of his boyfriends is hurt, that one of them can’t even _get_ hurt without having all the attention turned onto Dean.

He’s going to try, though. Besides, he’s got to help Roman through the parking lot and to the building. Can’t leave Seth to do that on his own.

“Hey.” Suddenly, there’s a strong, sure hand on top of Dean’s. “If at any moment when we’re in there, you feel uncomfortable and wanna leave, you do that, OK? Just you trying to like, overcome this means a lot.”

Dean nods and tries for a smile.

“It’s no problem,” he says, and with Roman’s hand on his and Seth’s warm gaze in the rear-view, he’s one step closer to believing it.


End file.
